A storage system that is configured from a plurality of storage modules is known (for example, Patent Literature 1). In the Patent Literature 1, a method for changing the configuration of the storage system is disclosed. More specifically, in the Patent Literature 1, a method for coupling partitioned storage modules and a method for partitioning coupled storage modules are disclosed.
[Citation List]
[Patent Literature]
    [PTL 1]    Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-245387